Mille petits riens
by Almayen
Summary: Juvia est amoureuse, Gajeel aussi, Grey et Natsu font des étincelles, Fred observe à la dérobée Luxus qui lui-même contemple sans s'en rendre compte Mirajane... et Happy roucoule auprès de Carla "c'est l'amouuuur". Ah, et Erza mange un fraisier en esquivant les attaques d'Elfman. 1000 prompts de 100 mots - autant de moments de vie pour la joyeuse bande de Fairy Tail.
1. Point faible

**Note de l'auteur :** Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais m'essayer au drabble de 100 mots, moi qui ai tendance à faire des phrases looooongues. Pour sauter le pas je me suis appuyée sur le défi "Si tu l'oses" de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons, qui consiste en une liste de 1000 prompts. Je me fixe comme premier objectif d'en écrire 100. Voici donc mon recueil FT de textes entre 100 et 120 mots.

* * *

**Prompt 483 :** Point faible / Talon d'Achille

**Nombre de mots :** 113

* * *

Gajeel Redfox s'était toujours vanté d'être le genre de personne que rien ne pouvait atteindre. Il était couramment qualifié de « gros dur » qui restait imperturbable devant les menaces qu'on pouvait lui adresser – après tout, il n'avait pas de point faible.

Mais ça, c'était avant de rencontrer une certaine crevette aux cheveux bleutés.

Désormais, il avait un point vulnérable : Levy McGarden. Il savait en effet qu'il pourrait tout sacrifier, même sa propre vie, pour assurer le bonheur et la sécurité de l'élue de son cœur. Et cette idée le terrifiait autant qu'elle l'exaltait – car pour la première fois, il avait quelqu'un sur qui veiller et qui veillerait sur lui en retour.


	2. Moule à gateau

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est décidé, je vais faire de ce recueil une histoire qui se suit. Souhaitez moi bon courage !

_Merci à **jFANGIRLd** pour ta review ! FF bug donc je ne peux pas encore y répondre, mais merci *.*_

* * *

**Prompt** **:** moule à gâteau

**Nombre de mots :** 120

* * *

Lily regardait Gadjeel d'un air suspect. Cela faisait vingt minutes que le mage était planté devant un magasin, les yeux fixés sur les marchandises proposées. L'exceed se racla finalement la gorge pour demander pour quelle raison il était aussi indécis.

\- J'ai réalisé il y a peu de temps tout mon amour pour Levy, et j'aimerais trouver le cadeau idéal pour marquer le coup.

Lily sourit un instant devant ces propos, avant de secouer la tête :

\- Et tu crois vraiment qu'un moule à gâteau lui plairait ?

\- Non…

\- Alors prends lui un livre.

\- Tout le monde lui offre des livres. Je voudrais quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Qui montre que je la connais vraiment.


	3. Le goût du vin

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce soir ils passent le Bon, la Brute et le Truand à la télé *.* Un de mes films préférés !

* * *

**Prompt 55 :** le goût du vin

**Nombre de mots :** 109

* * *

Levy sirotait tranquillement un thé glacé à la guilde en essayant de ne pas prêter attention au bruit environnant. Malgré toute sa concentration, elle n'arrivait toutefois pas à faire abstraction aux braillements de Cana, qui vantait bruyamment le goût du vin rouge qu'elle était en train de faire disparaître.

Levy avala une dernière gorgée et remonta ses lunettes rouges sur son nez, bien décidée à terminer sa traduction. Le livre qu'elle tentait de décrypter utilisait une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cela la frustrait terriblement…

Elle poussa un énième soupir et secoua la tête en signe d'auto encouragement – n'était-elle pas réputée comme étant la meilleure mage dans son domaine ?


	4. Une histoire cousue de fil blanc

**Note de l'auteur :** Un moustique m'a piqué à l'oreille.

* * *

**Prompt 708 :** une histoire cousue de fil blanc

**Nombre de mots :** 115

* * *

Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Tout va bien, Levy ?

Le regard désespéré que lui adressa son amie suffit à lui faire comprendre que la bleutée était submergée. Cela faisait maintenant six heures que la mage des mots était bloquée sur la même page – Lucy avait l'impression qu'elle était bloquée sur le même paragraphe. La constelliationiste s'enquit alors doucement des progrès de son amie, qui lui avoua douloureusement qu'elle ne parvenait à rien.

\- Je ne comprends rien… même pas l'organisation des mots ou bien le système d'écriture. On dirait une histoire cousue de fil blanc.

Levy avait l'air profondément abattue – et pour cause. C'était la première fois qu'un texte lui résistait autant.


	5. Flammèche

**Note de l'auteur :** Allez lire "Six of crows"

* * *

**Prompt 852 :** flammèche

**Nombre de mots :** 120

* * *

Voyant l'air désespéré de Levy, Lucy réalisa que cette dernière avait vraiment besoin d'une pause. Elle se saisit de la main de son amie, qui protesta en comprenant les intentions de cette dernière.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir pour le moment, je dois absolument terminer ma traduction.

\- Que tu trouves la solution maintenant ou dans une heure, cela ne changera rien. Si ce n'est que tu as vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

Sur ces paroles définitives, Lucy ferma d'autorité le livre qui était la source des maux de son amie. Celle-ci soupira pour signifier qu'elle rendait les armes. Alors que les deux mages se levaient pour gagner l'extérieur, une flammèche frôla les cheveux de Lucy.

\- NATSUUUU !


	6. Echarpe

**Note de l'auteur :** Dernier jour de boulot aujourd'hui !

* * *

**Prompt 844 :** écharpe

**Nombre de mots :** 119

* * *

Le cri de Lucy fut si intense que la guilde se figea entièrement.

\- NATSU ! Fais attention à ce que tu fais ! Tu as ruiné ma coiffure alors que Cancer a passé des heures à me faire un chignon sophistiqué !

Le chasseur de dragons fit un sourire contrits et désolé et retourna vers sa Némésis.

\- Hey le glaçon ! Viens ici que je te refasse le portrait !

Voyant que Natsu ne prêtait pas attention à ses remontrances, Lucy lui asséna un coup de pied puissant qui l'envoya voltiger quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas cesser vos enfantillages un peu ?

\- Grey a failli geler mon écharpe ! C'est impardonnable !


	7. Tumulte tapage

**Note de l'auteur :** merci jFANGIRLd pour ta review *.*

* * *

**Prompt 824 :** tapage / tumulte

**Nombre de mots :** 119

* * *

Natsu se précipita alors sur le mage de glace, feu au point. Les membres de la guilde poussèrent un soupir résigné et commencèrent à mettre à l'abri comme ils pouvaient leurs biens. Malgré ces précautions, le cocktail que préparait Mirajane ne put échapper à la destruction que provoqua un jet de glace.

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre sa forme démoniaque pour arrêter le tumulte provoqué par les deux imbé… les deux 'ennemis' lorsqu'un immense tremblement se fit sentir. Le bâtiment tout entier était secoué avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Lorsque les secousses cessèrent, la guilde était sans dessus-dessous.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits, les Fairy Tail entendirent Wendy demander :

\- Mais… où est passée la ville ?

* * *

_Note (de fin) : et oui, où est passée la ville ?_


	8. Nouvelles chaussures

**Note de l'auteur :** j'ai oublié de le préciser, mais j'ai vu ce principe de drabble courts qui se suivent sur la fic "un an de drabbles" par Lili76. C'est une très chouette histoire HP qui se passe après le tome 7, allez la lire !

_Merci à **Clem1415** et **Neliia (x7)** pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents_

* * *

**Prompt 255 :** nouvelles chaussures

**Nombre de mots :** 119

* * *

\- Et des nouvelles chaussures ? proposa Lily.

Gajeel secoua la tête pour refuser la suggestion.

\- Pourquoi ? Tout le monde aime les chaussures.

\- Frosh pense la même chose !

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants : Rogue, Sting, Yukino. Et bien évidement, les deux Exceed des chasseurs de dragons. Les membres de Saber Tooth étaient venus passer un mois de stage à Magnolia pour développer de nouvelles compétences. Par ce biais, le Conseil souhaitait également renforcer les liens entre les différentes guildes et éviter des guerres internes.

Rogue reprit dans ses bras son chat tout en demandant :

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Gajeel cherche le cadeau idéal pour Levy.


	9. Professeur conférencier

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai terminé la saison 3 de La Casa de Papel ce matin, et regardez le prompt que j'ai tiré au sort...

* * *

**Prompt 356 :** professeur / conférencier

**Nombre de mots :** 120

* * *

Le chasseur de dragon de l'Ombre leva un sourcil.

\- Oh, je vois. Vous avez besoin de notre aide ?

Gajeel fit non de la tête. Il était touché que les membres de Saber Tooth souhaitent l'aider, mais il voulait trouver un présent tout seul – sinon, toutes ses recherches auraient perdu leur sens. Rogue sembla comprendre son ressenti. Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son homologue :

\- Bonne chance alors. On va vous laisser dans ce cas. Evitez simplement la cinquième avenue, c'est noir de monde. Il paraît qu'un professeur donne une conférence… Eugénie Thorn ou quelque chose comme ça…

_Eugénie Thorn ?_ Le visage de Gajeel se fendit d'un sourire éclatant en entendant le nom.


	10. Romancier prolifique

**Note de l'auteur :** pour le nom de "Eugénie Thorn" : Eugénie est le nom d'une amie de ma famille qui est chercheuse et fait de nombreuses conférences dans le monde sur Darwin et l'évolution. Thorn, c'est un personnage de la saga "La passe miroir"

* * *

**Prompt 18:** romancier prolifique

**Nombre de mots :** 106

* * *

Lily remarqua le sourire de son ami.

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Oui ! Ce n'est pas un professeur ou une conférencière… C'est une romancière prolifique. Elle a écrit de nombreux livres, notamment « La bouée de la reine » ou…

\- Parce que tu lis, toi ? le coupa Sting.

Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Moi non. Levy, oui. C'est son écrivaine préférée !

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux ébènes de Lily.

\- Direction la cinquième avenue !

Mais alors que les deux amis commençaient à s'élancer vers leur destination, une secousse immense se fit sentir par-delà toute la ville.


	11. Glacier

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à **Marina Ka Fai** pour avoir relu et corrigé les chapitres précédents. Et merci à jFANGIRLd, Neliia et clam1415 de les avoir commentés !

* * *

**Prompt** **:** glacier

**Nombre de mots :** 120

* * *

Un instant désarçonnés, les mages reprirent vite leurs esprits. La secousse n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais avait été suffisante pour mettre la ville sans dessus dessous.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Yukino.

Elle reçut pour toute réponse des grognements qui se voulaient approbateurs. Un cri se fit alors entendre vers leur gauche. Les deux Fairy Tail et les cinq Saber Tooth se précipitèrent vers l'origine du bruit. C'était le glacier du quartier marchand qui s'était retrouvé coincé suite à l'écroulement de son magasin. Il n'était malheureusement pas le seul à être piégé dans des décombres, de nombreux habitants s'étaient pris des pierres soufflées par le tremblement.

Gajeel soupira. De longues heures de sauvetage s'ouvraient à eux.


	12. Blanc

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est le dernier chapitre "la secousse se produit", on va ensuite découvrir le pourquoi du comment celle-ci s'est produite (oui je dis "on" car comme je tire les prompt plus ou moins au sort, mon idée n'est pas totalement arrêtée)

* * *

**Prompt 179 :** blanc

**Nombre de mots :** 119

* * *

Trente minutes étaient passées depuis la secousse et la liste des dégâts ne cessait de s'allonger. On comptait malheureusement quelques morts, qui avaient été victime d'un coup à la tête et qu'ils n'avaient pu sauver malgré tous leurs efforts. Gajeel était en train de penser qu'une deuxième Wendy serait salvateur, lorsqu'il entendit des murmures :

\- Il paraît que Fairy Tail a totalement disparu…

Une seule chose s'imposa dans son esprit : Levy.

Abandonnant tout ce qu'il faisant, Gajeel se précipita vers le siège de la guilde, Lily sur ses talons. L'Exceed rattrapa son ami pour le trouver à genoux, le visage blanc – et pour cause. Là où était d'ordinaire la guilde, ne se trouvait désormais qu'une place vide.


	13. Délirer, divaguer

**Note de l'auteur :** On retourne du côté de la guilde. Pour rappel, on l'avait laissé avec Wendy s'exclamant "mais... où est passée la ville?"

_Merci à **Clem1415** et **Neliia** (x5) pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents_

* * *

**Prompt 80 :** délirer, divaguer

**Nombre de mots :** 118

* * *

Les membres de Fairy Tail, secoués par le tremblement, ne relevèrent pas immédiatement la question de Wendy. Ce fut finalement Ervergreen qui demanda des explications à la chasseuse de dragon avec un élégant :

\- Quoi ?

Wendy répéta ce qu'elle venait de constater avec effroi.

\- Venez voir dehors. Magnolia n'est plus là. Il y a juste une grosse forêt avec des arbres bizarres…

\- Tu vas bien Wendy ? Tu as dû te prendre un coup sur la tête, s'inquiéta Levy.

La secousse avait été forte mais tout de même pas suffisamment pour détruire toute une ville. Ce fut Natsu qui coupa net son espoir :

\- Elle ne divague pas. la ville n'est plus là.


	14. Ca fait des années

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai toujours du mal à trouver quoi dire dans cette note...

* * *

**Prompt 81 :** ça fait des années

**Nombre de mots :** 117

* * *

Les membres de la Guilde se précipitèrent dehors pour vérifier les dires de Natsu, prêtant peu attention aux « ne cassez pas tout ! on ne sait pas où on est » qu'assénait Makarof d'un ton plaintif.

\- C'est étrange, cet environnement me rappelle quelque chose… murmura Lucy.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage car eux silhouettes s'approchaient de leur petit groupe. Les mages préparèrent leurs armes respectives pour un éventuel combat mais restèrent bras ballants en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. L'un des deux membres du duo s'exclama :

\- Lucy ! Ca fait des années !

Devant quoi l'autre grommela :

\- Toujours en train d'exagérer. Ça fait deux ans, tout au plus.

* * *

_Note (de fin) : Une idée de qui il s'agit ?_


	15. Portrait craché

**Note de l'auteur :** Au fait, je fais un autre recueil de drabble sur Fairy Tail (FairyTailement Votre) qui sont plus longs. N'hésitez pas à aller lire et à proposer des défis, des mots, des prompts etc !

* * *

**Prompt 28 :** portrait craché

**Nombre de mots :** 120

* * *

Un silence stupéfait se fit sentir, jusqu'à ce que Levy demande :

\- Lucy ? Erza ? C'est la secousse qui me fait voir double ou ce sont vos portraits crachés ?

Lucy ne fit qu'un sourire tandis que son alter ego se tourna vers la mage des mots en lui assénant une tape dans l'épaule (et la déboitant certainement au passage) :

\- Alors comme ça c'est toi la Levy d'Earthland ? Et beh t'es beaucoup moins…

\- Ashley, laisse la tranquille, la coupa le sosie d'Erza.

Elle prit une posture militaire pour déclarer :

\- Bienvenue sur Edolas !

Ce à quoi s'empressa de rectifier avec malice la blonde :

\- Ou plutôt bon retour sur Edolas !


	16. De l'eau sous les ponts

**Note de l'auteur :** merci à **Clem1415**, **CloveRdfx**, **Neliia** (x3) et **Satasy** pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents !

* * *

**Prompt 139 :** de l'eau sous les ponts

**Nombre de mots :** 119

* * *

\- Edolas ?

Des murmures paniqués se firent entendre parmi les rangs de Fairy Tail. Personne n'avait oublié ce que leurs alter ego avaient fait quelques mois plus tôt : les transformer pour récupérer leur magie. Ils avaient failli tous mourir, et si l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts pour Lucy, Natsu ou bien Erza, la plupart des mages n'avaient pas eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître les habitants d'Edolas. Ils en gardaient ainsi une véritable méfiance – expliquant pourquoi chacun d'entre eux avaient dégainé leur magie.

C'est là que Lucy réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas : depuis quand la magie était revenue sur Edolas ? Surprenant son regard, Edo-Lucy soupira :

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer.


	17. Condamné à mourir

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, j'ai carrément explosé le cota de mots que je m'étais imposé. Je crois que je vais arrêter de me restreindre à des drabble de 100 mots, car je ne pense pas pouvoir développer l'histoire comme j'aimerai le faire avec aussi peu de mots par chapitre. Donc si ça ne vous dérange pas (dites-le moi si c'est le cas), je vais plutôt opter pour un maximum de 1000 mots et voilà.

**EDIT :** dans le chapitre 14, j'avais fait dire à Edo-Erza que "cela fait un an tout au plus" que les Fairy Tail étaient partis. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai changé ce temps à "ça fait deux ans tout au plus". Vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre.

* * *

**Prompt 719 :** Condamné à mourir

* * *

Prenant le ton des conteurs, la blonde commença à narrer ce qu'il s'était passé :

\- Comme vous le savez, la magie a disparu suite à votre départ. Nous nous pensions tout d'abord condamnés à mourir sans celle-ci, mais nous avons appris à remplacer les sorts et autres artefacts surnaturels par du travail manuel. Peu à peu, les choses commençaient à s'arranger et la plupart des habitants de notre monde se faisaient à l'idée de se passer de magie. Malheureusement, des groupes réclamants le retour de la magie par tous les moyens possibles ont commencé à se former. L'un d'entre eux, le Front de Retour de la Magie, a pris tellement d'influence qu'il a réussi à se faire une place dans toutes les grands institutions du pays. Et il y a un an, la magie a recommencé à faire son apparition. Au début, ce n'était pas grand chose, une petite étincelle par-ci par-là. Nous avons d'abord cru à des réminiscences de la magie d'Edolas, qui allaient se tarir au fil du temps. Mais cela a été tout à fait l'inverse, pour le résultat que vous voyez.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle sortie une clef de sa poche.

\- Cette clef était tout à fait normal il y a encore six mois. Et maintenant...

Elle fit un grand geste du bras, et devant elle apparue une porte en bois.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui arrive à produire ce genre de chose avec des clefs. Mais tout le monde a commencé à avoir des dons et à faire des magies particulières, un peu comme votre monde.

Les Fairy Tail restèrent pensifs (enfin, surtout Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Natsu et Grey – les autres eux restaient sur leurs gardes). Ce fut Carla qui demanda :

\- Mais... qu'est-ce qui vous dérange dans toute cette histoire ? C'est une bonne chose pour vous que la magie soit revenue, non ?

A en juger par l'air sombre d'Edo-Lucy et d'Edo-Erza, non, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Ce fut la rousse qui répondit :

\- Ce n'est pas que la magie soit revenue qui est problématique. C'est comment celle-ci est revenue.

\- Nous avions déjà des doutes sur la moralité du FRM, mais c'est aujourd'hui une certitude : ils sont profondément mauvais.

\- Ils ont réussi à faire un coup d'état et à renverser le prince, déclara Edo-Erza qui tremblait de colère. Nous ne savons pas où il est actuellement emprisonné. Mais le pays est désormais devenu une dictature, tous les opposants au FRM sont arrêtés, et personne ne sait ce qu'il advient d'eux. Vous n'imaginez pas les choses horribles qu'il se passe ici...

La rousse ne développa pas ses propos, mais tous purent la voir frémir de terreur. Et ceci, plus que son discours alarmiste, acheva de faire peur aux Fairy Tail : il était en effet inconcevable pour eux de voir Erza, même si c'était une copie de la leur, terrifiée par quoi que ce soit. Et pour ceux d'entre eux qui l'avaient connu comme la Chasseuse de fées, c'était encore plus impressionnant.

\- Nous avons essayé de renverser ces imposteurs, reprit Edo-Lucy. Mais ils sont beaucoup trop forts, car ils contrôlent la magie du pays. Ils sont de plus beaucoup plus nombreux que nous.

\- C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici ? demanda Wendy. Pour vous aider à les chasser du pouvoir ?

Les deux Edolas hochèrent la tête avec une synchronisation parfaite, avant de s'incliner devant les Earthland :

\- Je vous en prie, aidez-nous à sauver Edolas !

* * *

_Note (de fin) : on en saura plus sur les agissements du FRM et du pourquoi la magie de retour c'est pas une si bonne idée pour Edolas dans les prochains chapitres. Bises ! (ah, et je trouvais ça cool que la magie d'Edo-Lucy soit des clefs aussi, mais pas de la même nature que celles de Lucy. Rendez-vous dans la suite pour savoir ce qu'elles font exactement)_


	18. Absinthe

**Note de l'auteur :** Hey ! Après quelques jours d'absence je review pour la suite. Au programme : une petite introspection dans les pensées de Levy. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer des masses dans l'histoire, mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de me précipiter. Je suis plutôt du genre à faire dans les pensées de personnages que dans l'action à vrai dire... mais on se rassure, j'ai prévu plein d'action pour la suite ! Il faut juste que ça se mette en place)

* * *

**Prompt 177 :** absinthe

Prompt of the day : comique

_Merci à **Neliia** (x2) et **oOoPlumeStilinskioOo** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent ! Et merci à **Marina** pour sa correction !_

* * *

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? brailla une Cana complètement enivrée d'absinthe.

\- On aide nos doubles à affronter des dictateurs.

\- Mais pourquoi on a accepté ? J'veux dire... ils ont quand même voulu tous nous tuer...

Levy ne sut rien rétorquer à cela. Elle même n'était pas certaine qu'aider à sauver ce monde soit la meilleure des choses à faire. Elle se sentait toujours profondément mal à l'aise sur cette terre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, entourée des sosies de toute la guilde, qui semblaient si proches d'eux et pourtant si différents. Si rencontrer le double de ses amies avait été une expérience étrange, voir son propre reflet en la personne de cette mécanicienne bagarreuse et à la bouche pleine de jurons... c'en était profondément déroutant, si bien que Levy s'était contentée de l'observer de loin.

Son double était en pleine conversation (dispute) avec Edo-Lucy, surveillée de loin par une Edo-Erza discutant stratégie avec leur propre guerrière et Edo-Juvia. Derrière la petite réunion improvisée, Levy pouvait distinguer un Edo-Grey essayant tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de la fée aux cheveux bleus. Cela, presque tout le reste, avait fait pleinement réaliser Levy que oui, ils étaient bel et bien sur cet Edolas dont l'équipe de Natsu leur avait tant parlé. Oui, ils étaient sur cette terre qui les avaient transformés en lacrima pour leur dérober leur magie et leur vie. Et contrairement à ce que la logique voudrait, ils étaient là pour la sauver.

**.**

« Je vous en prie, aidez-nous à sauver Edolas ! » La majorité de la guilde n'avait pas eu l'occasion de pleinement réaliser la supplique adressée par les deux mages que Natsu avait fait un large sourire.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va vous aider !

Si Lucy, Grey et Erza avait acquiescé d'un air appréciateur, le reste de la guilde se montrait assez peu enthousiaste, ce qu'avait remarqué la blonde qui s'était empressée de rajouter :

\- Bien sûr si vous ne le souhaitez pas, nous le comprendrons. Il me restera assez de magie pour vous renvoyer chez vous.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui nous a fait venir ? demanda Lucy, curieuse.

\- Mes clefs me permettent d'ouvrir des portes. La plupart d'entre elles, comme celle que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, ne mènent nulle part. Mais certaines permettent de créer des passages et de transférer des objets, et avec un peu d'entraînement de ma part, des personnes. Ça m'a pris plusieurs semaines de réussir à créer un passage vers votre monde et de réunir assez d'énergie pour vous amener tous ici, rajouta son double presque malgré elle.

Sa dernière phrase, plus que son appel à l'aide, convainquit les Fairy Tail de les aider. Si Edo-Lucy avait déployé tant d'efforts pour les faire venir, c'est que sa crainte du FRM était bel et bien réelle. Et comme s'empressa de rappeler Makaroff autour d'un vibrant sermon sur l'importance de l'entraide et du pardon, il était de leur devoir d'apporter leur aide à ceux qui venaient leur demander. Et de plus, avait-il fait remarquer, les habitants d'Edolas n'étaient pour rien dans l'orchestration politique menée par leurs dirigeants. Levy avait remarqué qu'Edo-Erza s'était encore plus renfrognée à ce commentaire : la rousse avait elle eu pleinement conscience de la provenance de cette lacrima miraculeuse. Et elle venait les implorer ? C'en était presque comique.

**.**

Mais alors que les Earthland étaient réfugiés dans le siège de leurs homologues et qu'elle pouvait les observer dans leur quotidien, Levy sut que Makaroff disait vrai. Ils ne méritaient leur ressentiment, eux qui avaient tout fait pour les secourir, quitte à risquer de se faire attraper par les forces armées de l'ancien roi. Aujourd'hui c'était eux qui avaient besoin de leur aide, et c'étaient aux Fairy Tail de défendre leurs intérêts.

Et qu'importe qu'ils doivent se retrouver sur un monde parallèle pour cela, sans aucuns repères ni certitudes de rentrer un jour chez eux... Leur bonté les perdrait, pensa Levy. La mage des mots ressentit assez vite un sentiment de culpabilité en s'entendant réfléchir ainsi : depuis quand était-elle aussi amère et rancunière ? Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cet aspect insoupçonné de sa personnalité.

Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser ainsi (il n'y avait qu'à écouter les élucubrations enivrées de Cana) et qu'un certain temps d'adaptation à Edolas serait nécessaire. Dans une tentative de retrouver quelques marques familières, elle sortit de sa besace son livre bleu, à savoir l'ouvrage qu'elle peinait à traduire. Pour occuper son esprit, elle décida de poursuivre ses recherches et essayer de décrypter quelques symboles – mais peine perdue. Des larmes s'accumulaient aux coins de ses yeux. Comment pourrait-elle bien faire sans la bibliothèque de la ville ni ses outils ? La plupart étaient restés dans la petite maison qu'elle occupait avec Gajeel.

_Gajeel..._

Plus que l'absence de ses dictionnaires et lunettes fétiches, l'absence de son petit-ami la torturait. Il n'était pas à la guilde lorsque la secousse s'était produite et qu'ils avaient été tous transportés sur Edolas. Était-il blessé ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir – pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui indiquer sa localisation actuelle.

Mais puisqu'il en était ainsi, elle allait tout faire pour détruire rapidement ce FRM et enfin rentrer chez elle, auprès de Gajeel. Et puisqu'un jour de séparation lui avait fait pleinement réaliser qu'elle ne voulait jamais plus le quitter, Levy décida d'une autre chose : elle le demanderait en mariage, et il avait intérêt à accepter.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** petit jeu en rapport avec le prompt du chapitre. Retrouvez moi l'artiste et la chanson d'où proviennent les phrases suivantes :_

_Tu sais, ce soir j'ai vu tous les joyaux de la pop _  
_J'ai même bu à outrance toute l'absinthe de tes potes _  
_J'ai côtoyé de rares nymphes, pris des rails en avance _  
_Dans des salles bien trop noires sans lueur d'élégance _

_Je vais essayer de proposer des petits "jeux" à la fin de certains chapitres, chaque bonne réponse rapporte des points et le gagnant aura une récompense. Et on ne triche pas !_

_Sinon Levy à l'air bien mal sans son Gajeel. D'ailleurs que se passe-t-il de son côté ? On ira très certainement le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre. Bises !_


End file.
